


Awkward

by YourPromisedLandSucks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPromisedLandSucks/pseuds/YourPromisedLandSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com's imagine: Imagine the look on Dean and Sam’s faces when they catch you and Kevin making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

It’s been at least a year since you moved into the bunker with Sam, Dean and Kevin and since then you’ve managed to end up in a relationship with Kevin. It all started when he openly talked about his experience since he became a prophet, the good bits and the bad which drew the two of you close and into a relationship. 

You stood, leaning against the doorframe of your bedroom, Kevin had the bedside lamp switched on as he skimmed his tired eyes over a tablet.   
“Kev.” You sigh, walking over to the side of the bed. He didn’t look up at you, instead he let out a tired grunt. “You need to sleep.” 

“I need to decipher this.” He replies, his eyes not meeting yours.

“In the morning you can, right now rest is important.” You reach your hand out to grab the tablet from him, he pulled it away from your reach by clutching it to his chest like a toddler. “Kevin, don’t make this harder than it already is.” You say, trying not to yell, even though it was getting on your nerves, but you were too tired to be annoyed at him. He finally gave in, placing the tablet on the bedside table and switching the lamp off. You crawled in under the covers, placing a hand on his chest to lay him down.

“Close your eyes.” You whisper, he obliged. You started by kissing the top of his cheekbones, making your way down to his lips. He hummed happily, pulling you closer to him, his hand resting on your lower back. You did this for quite some time, giggling and stealing kisses from each other every time you pulled apart. 

“Oh, whoops.” You hear someone speak. The both of you pull apart from each other to look towards the door to see both Sam who looked a little embarrassed, and Dean who looked way too happy at the sight of the both of you. You were on top of Kevin, looking shocked whilst Kevin tried his best to sink into the pillow in hope that he’d disappear.  

"We were just checking on you, we swear, I heard someone squealing I didn’t know.” Sam stuttered out. Dean just stared with a massive smirk on his face. 

“We’ll leave you two now, don’t go too far now, we can hear you and so can Crowley.” Dean teased. Sam looked at you apologetically before sending Dean away, shutting the door behind him.

“Awkward.” You sung, smiling down at Kevin who was blushing. You quickly pecked his lips, before snuggling down beside him. “Night, Kev.” You whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks supernaturalimagine for your awesome blog, I've now started writing again.


End file.
